


The Plan

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	The Plan

Exactly four days after Rachel's funeral(which is two days after Harvey Dent's), the Joker escaped from the Arkham Asylum where he was being held for observation.

You're really not surprised.

What surprises you is that he managed to stay caged for the year that Arkham had him before Crane let out all the inmates and he seemed to have managed to have escaped Crane's notice.

The problem is that you're effectively silenced right now. No one wants a Batman who has killed several people(or so they think).

This does not make the Joker happy.

He wasn't kidding when he said he found life boring without you and he starts to go to extensive lengths to prove it.  
To get Batman to come out and play.

He starts by going after the Judge that signs the arrest warrants for me.  
Another car bomb would have been too predictable.  
Poison? Yes. In the man's toothpaste, no less.  
You find the poison left the victim with a rictus like grin.  
Like my Joker venom, Batsy?

Next he starts to target the Gotham Police Department.  
He does not want them trying to arrest his Bat.  
In desperation, Gordon creates another Bat signal

You can't help feeling excited when you put on your suit.

It is nice to be behind the wheel of your new and improved Tumbler(courtesy of a company in Manilla owned by a company in Hong Kong owned by a company in Moscow, all really owned by you) speeding through the streets of Gotham.

You catch him in an abandoned building You jump out of the Tumbler and you're surprised to find that he doesn't have his usual henchmen with him. Apparently, it's been just him, randomly blowing things up. You start to fight him and you have to admit that that feels good, too. You slam him against the Tumbler and growl,” What do you want, Joker?” Why all the mayhem?”  
“Well, I should think that would be easy, Batsy. I wanted my favorite playmate to come out and play.”  
He giggles.  
“That's it? You cause all that destruction for that?” You growl and clutch his collar a little tighter.  
“You're just as bad with this black tank you drive, Bats, so don't get all sanctimonious on me. I know you got off on the adrenalin rush of being out here again.”

How the fuck does he know that? He's so fucking crazy and yet so on target so much of the time. It pisses you off and you slap him one, but he keeps giggling and then he reaches up and kisses you on the mouth.

What the fuck?  
It's not like he slipped you the tongue or anything, but why is the Joker kissing you. You feel your mouth drop open and you stare at him. He giggles again and then looks you straight in the eye and says,  
“I want you to fuck me with your Bat-cock. “  
Huh? Where the fuck did that come from?  
He writhes against you a little bit and says, “Tell me it wouldn't be ideal. You throwing me up against a wall, fucking me into submission, taking what you want. It certainly would be an outlet for all that aggression, big guy.”  
You growl a third time and go to flip him over and cuff him but he grabs your cape and kisses you again, this time with a little more pressure. You don't kiss back, really you don't. You are dumbfounded, however, and he takes advantage of this to slide under you, dragging his knife against your armor. His laughter echoes in the night as he makes his escape.

You're not really surprised when you wake up sticky the next morning. You can't deny that the fucker has a certain amount of attraction for you. He looked incredibly sexy against the tumbler and you feel dirty for thinking this. You're not sure if it's rage lust or just lust lust, but you- who date beautiful models- find the Joker-with his filthy hair, funky teeth and insanity, not to mention that he killed Rachel-attractive.  
This is not good.  
It's only a matter of time before he figures out that you're not immune to his games. Then what? He's already killed people and caused property damage just to get your attention. And, for the record, you do try to send anonymous money to repair damage, like the roofs you destroyed during your wild chase with Rachel. You've become an expert at hiding behind offshore corporations.

You're mulling over this new problem when Alfred comes in with the breakfast tray. It is Saturday, so you don't have to be to work. He's going on about the specials at the restaurant's downstairs since you usually order in since Alfred doesn't really cook.  
“What?”  
“I'm sorry, sir. I asked if you wanted the Indian Curry for lunch. It's the special of the day, downstairs”.  
“Curry would be fine. Have them send it up. “  
“Do you like it hot, sir?”  
“Yes, very. Tell them to send it Pakistani style if they can. “  
Alfred, having served in the east himself, understands your in-joke. Pakistani curry is extremely hot. Especially in Karachi. Still, you enjoy spicy food and curry sounds good for some reason. You get up, do your pushups and while you're sweating it out it comes to you.  
He's stated exactly what he wants.

You throwing me up against a wall, fucking me into submission, taking what you want.

And you'll give him what he wants... with a twist.

You smirk as you walk to the shower.  
Sometimes, you're so brilliant, you amaze yourself.

TBC


End file.
